Olympus Weekly
by dreamysom
Summary: Olympus Weekly is a secret newspaper published and distributed secretly among minor gods, nymphs and satyrs. It's about all the gossips of Olympus and demigods, and their ever spicy relationships.
1. Hera Again Meets Percy

**Percy Jackson is spotted with Hera in secret.**

 _M. Olympus_. Rumours about Percy Jackson and Hera dating secretly has been making the round since several months and now it is rumoured that they have met again secretly.

One of Hera's maidservants claimed _Hera and Percy are already in a sexual relationship. She herself was ordered to prepare "for their romantic night" at a beach on long island._

" _She is very cool about it all, but the word is she and Percy are very much in love and they decided to do something utterly romance and elope."_ Said the maidservant.

"I was asked to prepare a shelter for the queen goddess to meet her beloved Percy," the maidservant continued, "on the long island I conjured a heavenly cottage and decorated it with peacock feathers and blue conchs. I decorated a bed too with all the luxuries suitable for queen of cosmos."

Hera felt very happy with all these decorations, according to the maidservant. "She spent the whole night there with Percy. It is but obvious that they were up to no good and I could hear her moaning from outside", she said.

Percy Jackson is most beloved demigod in eons no doubt, who stole every heart he can. There is not even a single goddess who can resist his charisma. Now Hera too is said to have joined his fanclub. However Percy is said to love an Annabeth, some unheard daughter of Athena, for whom he once turned immortality. _How can Percy deceive such girl, is a matter of question. Is Hera using some kind of enchantment on Percy? Is Percy himself turned disobedient just like Hera who was once most faithful wife of Olympus? What will happen after lord Zeus realizes the truth?_ We don't know and we don't care either.

The maidservant went on, "When Hera left the cottage I went inside to find a naked Percy with a significant boner and a body to die for."

 **I don't own Greek Gods and no one else too and Percy Jackson is Uncle Ricks. Follow and Review guys, I'm gonna update sooner.**


	2. Hera Become Jealous

M. Olympus. It is reported that last week Hera, turned one of her maidservant named Helena into a cow. We know Hera love cows but turning your maidservant, who served you for eons, isn't very rewarding. We tried to investigate on our own level and found a diary of Helena. The diary was filled with all the girly things unsuitable for an immortal goddess but it's last entry really caught our eyes and eventually we know why Hera turned her into a cow.

Its last page reads-

 _Perseus, the prince of all the charmers, the greatest seducer, the most handsome demigod, was lying on that soft bed, all alone, naked. He was sleeping and his dick was semi erect, which immediate make my heart beat a thousand beat a minute. He is muscular, but not too much. Perfect, this is the only word which can describe him perfectly. His well defined face, his overgrown untidy hairs, his muscular torso, his abs, all filled me with a desire to have him and I wasted no time in getting naked and entering in bed with him. His warm chest invited me and I placed my head over his heart. He started hugging me and rubbing his cock against me. I was overwhelmed. I kissed his lips and at once he opened his eyes only to look more handsome and a lot more surprised, "oh it's you?" Is all he can say. So full was he, with lust and passion that he kisses each and every inch of my body. I tried my best to not pass out with all that bliss. He started sucking my breasts. He was so good in the act of love as if he knew all that since he was born. He reached out for my vagina and for a long time fingered me while I drank the nectar of his lips._

 _And at last he could help no more. He placed his penis over my vagina and penetrated it, smoothly, slowly, lovingly and warmly. Once. And then he started it rough. All the bliss seemed to build inside my body and I couldn't help but moan loudly. He did that in every possible way, he can. That fucking and sucking lasted for what seemed like an eon and yet I wasn't full. He poured his full load of love potion in me and I felt but even more urge to have him once more._

 _But he stood up. Breathless and shameful I can tell. He grabbed his clothes and left. I stayed on that same bed, filled with his enchanting fragrance for a long time. For days after that I dreamt of his scent, his strong arms and his perfect brows..._

It is no secret for Olympus Weekly that Hera is head over heels for Percy. Few weeks ago she spent sometime with Percy on long island. It's completely possible that Hera somehow came to know about her maids deeds and turned her into cow out of jealousy.

But there is a great twist to story which we came across while interviewing Ross, housekeeper to Hermes. Ross reported, " _Helena was pregnant. Only a day before she visited Hermes and he told her that she was pregnant. Hermes tried to know about her affair but she said nothing at all. I was there hidden behind my favourite tapestry as usual, listening to things which can be useful for Olympus Weekly."_ Well Ross is an active Olympus Weekly reporter.

All these incidents are making a great fuss among our readers. This is a period of great confusion. _Will Hera, tired of her husband's adultery, ever divorce him to marry Perseus Jackson? Will she ever made Percy an immortal god? We don't know if she is planning secretly to overthrow Zeus and make Percy new king of Olympus? What will Zeus do after discovering his wife's first and greatest adultery?_ Time is a great revealer and let the time reveal.

 **Tell me how you like it guys. Can I add homosexual plot?**


End file.
